


Balcony

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Post-Despair, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Despair, Naegi watches the city from a balcony with Kirigiri. Written by request for an anon on tumblr. Naegiri Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested I write a fluffy Naegiri fic, so I tried my hand at it. This is the result! There's a SDR2 spoiler in the beginning briefly.

Naegi gazed upon the ruin that was formerly his city from the balcony of the room the “Future Foundation” had given him. The street was flooded with people who were still trying to removing debris from fallen buildings, and remains from former citizens that had been left there to rot for over a year. With each body that was removed, Naegi thought about what kind of life that person had, and what they could have been like, what they might have become if it weren’t for Junko Enoshima and her gang of followers.

It made him feel sick to his stomach, thinking about what Junko had done to the outside world as well as the world he had been confined to until just recently. It was unreal that he had forgotten all about this.

"Naegi-kun," came Kirigiri’s voice from behind him. Naegi found it hard to tear his tear away from the horrible sight before him, but when his eyes rested on the face of his fellow classmate and detective partner, a part of him felt better. The very presence of her began to put his mind at ease. "Watching the city won’t do much good, you know."

"Kirigiri-san," he adressed her, allowing a huge relieved smile to flood his face. Kirigiri managed the smallest of smiles back, which lit up his mood even further. Something about Kirigiri’s smile was just magical, perhaps because it was a rare sight from the rather stoic girl. "I know that, but I can’t take my eyes away…" He forced himself to give a side glance at the scene before him, at the people desperately attempting to clear the street of rubble. "It’s kind of an unreal sight."

Kirigiri walked up to Naegi, standing beside him. She gripped the rails with her gloved hands, but it was impossible for him to tell what she was thinking. “It is,” she replied simply, and didn’t bother to add any more words. Instead, she too simply gazed. Naegi could never tell what was going on in the detective’s mind, but if what she had said before about just hiding her emotions was true, then surely there was a part of her that was devastated on the inside, right? 

"I wonder how many people are still out there," whispered Kirigiri, a rare twinge of sorrow in her voice. "I never had much of anyone left to begin with, but…" She turned to look at Naegi, not bothering to complete her sentence.

"Huh? Are you… worried about me, Kirigiri-san?" Naegi replied, sounding just a bit too shocked.

Kirigiri narrowed her eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?” But after that, any hint of aggression she might have had faded away. “Whatever you saw on that video in the first trial… it must have been horrible, yes?”

Naegi clenched his teeth as he was forced to remember the horrible glimpse he had gotten of his family in the beginning of their strange school life. His parents had been sitting there, smiling… But then, all that was left of them was his destroyed living room. What could it mean? Were his parents and his sister dead, or had they escaped somewhere? “It was,” he answered, struggling a little to form the words. “There’s a chance they’re still alive, though. I can’t believe that my parents, and especially my sister, would go down that easily without fighting back.”

A small grin appeared on Kirigiri’s face. “Ever the optimist. I’m impressed.”

The boy blushed a little. “T-Thanks!”

Kirigiri’s face returned to its normal seriousness after just a few seconds, however. “But Naegi-kun, allow me to tell you this.” Her purple gaze pierced right through his eyes. It was like she was staring into his soul or something. “If they’re gone, then you always have us to rely on.” She managed to keep her cool for about three seconds, before her demeanor washed away with a pink blush. “I mean… I’ll be there for you. I’m not so great with that sort of thing, but… I want to try to help you in any way I can.” In a very out of character move, Kirigiri looked away from Naegi, trying to avoid his eye contact as her blush grew redder and redder with each passing second.

Naegi was blushing now too, suddenly feeling very awkward around the girl. “Of course!” he replied. “And I promise I’ll be there for you too, no matter what, Kirigiri-san!”  
To his surprise once again, Kirigiri chuckled. “It’s very kind of you to offer that to someone like me. I… appreciate it.” 

Kirigiri may have done some surprising things in these last few minutes, but none of then could compare with what she did just then. With mostly confidence and a little bit of embarrassment, Kirigiri walked up to Naegi, grasped his hands with her own, and leaned in to press her lips against his.

Naegi melted into a blushing mess. They were close enough so that she could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and the surprising warmth from her body. His body screamed at him to react. What should he do? Kirgiri was kissing him! He should respond, shouldn’t he? He certainly wanted to reciprocate the gesture and kiss her back, but his body seemed to turn to stone the moment her lips touched his.

He didn’t get a chance to kiss her back, because she pulled away after a bit. Her face was surprisingly just as red as Naegi’s. “That… that was a way of showing my appreciation… of you. I’m sorry if it was so sudden…” She reached a gloved hand and tugged it through her purple locks of hair nervously.

"N-No! It was completely fine!" Naegi blurted out without thinking. "I mean, I liked it, Kirigiri-san! I liked it a lot!"

Kirigiri went silent as she processed his words. It took him a few seconds longer than her. “I-I-I!” he stuttered. He hadn’t thought and let out a compliment so… suggestive… But he couldn’t take it back, because it would make him look like he had been lying, when he had been honestly answering from the bottom of his heart.

The detective managed to chuckle again. “Is that so, then?” She stepped to stand beside him and grasped onto one of his hands with her gloved one, staring out at the scene before them. He could just barely feel the warmth of her palm from under her gloves, and it made him blush even further. “I… appreciate the fact that you like my kissing, Naegi-kun. After all, I haven’t had any experience…”

Naegi suddenly froze up into stone with those last words, his face growing hotter than a summer day. “I…!” She was doing this on purpose, wasn’t she? She was just one of her ways of showing him how easily he could be tricked, right?

"I’m not playing with you," Kirigiri said as if in answer to his thought. "I just thought you should know how I felt for you…"

Stunned, Naegi couldn’t say anything in response. Kirigiri had feelings for him? His face heated up. She liked him just as he liked her? Instead of speaking, he simply tightened his grasp on Kirgiri’s hand. Kirigiri was smart enough to understand what the gesture meant, after all.

And she certainly did. In fact, the reason why she had confessed was because she had deducted how Naegi had felt about her, not that she told him. That would be a story to tell him another day.


End file.
